Electronic information services, such as for example what are called online information services, interactive video services, etc., are rapidly increasing in importance. The users of services of this sort have an interest in the observance of their rights of data protection, in particular their anonymity in relation to the operators of such information services. The protection of these user interests is very important, particularly in the area of electronic information services, since here there is an increased risk of abuse of user data due to particular technological possibilities.
To simplify the presentation of the present invention, the following discussion is mostly limited to interactive video services in broadband networks, although it is known without further teachings to one skilled in the art that the present invention can be used analogously in connection with arbitrary electronic information services and arbitrary communication networks.
Access to interactive video services is enabled for a subscriber by means of what is called a set-top box (STB), i.e. a communication terminal apparatus, arranged between the network terminal and the television apparatus. The set-top box (STB) (generally, the communication terminal apparatus) creates a connection to storage units for video information (what is known as a video server, generally, information server) via a broadband data transmission network (generally, a communication network), and controls the selection and reproduction thereof, dependent on inputs from the subscriber (user).
The retrieval of video and multimedia information from the video servers is subject to a fee in most cases, whereby a broad offering of private operators of such apparatus becomes possible. For this reason, these costs to the user of the services must be taken into account. The importance of the protection of data and of personal rights is also to be taken into account.
In the existing testing grounds for interactive video services, as well as in the previously available software for video servers, the identity of a user is checked at the video server. For this purpose the following data must be known to the video server: name, address or bank affiliation, secret number or password. By this means the operator of the video service can in principle associate the name of the user with his consumption behavior (e.g., films requested or film categories; frequency of use). Protection against the abuse of such information, e.g. for advertising purposes, can ensue exclusively via contractual regulations, but not through technological means.